Vote for Su :D
Hey guys! I know that there's a lot of you that are not quite happy with how I played this game. Yeah I lied and backstabbed, but I am not going to shy away from that. I made the moves I thought I had to to get here. However, I didn't make amazing moves all the time. We all make mistakes; some of mine include how I treated Miguel when he was rocked out as well as making too many deals with people and having to break a F2 deal at the end since I had one with Liu and one with Taylor because I thought it was a Final 3. I want to explain to you guys, Miguel especially, why I acted like that but in the end I did still mess up and I'm sorry. There are moments where I have lashed out and moments where I have made poor decisions; I sincerely apologize if I ever hurt any of you or if I came off as bratty, whiny, annoying, etc. When I play an ORG I play it with all of my heart, and sometimes I get too emotionally involved and I can act childish or shifty at times. I am also only 16 and sometimes my age shows in stressful situations. Despite those mistakes, I still think that I outwitted, outlasted, and outplayed Taylor, despite how much I love him as a person. I have won 5 Immunity challenges, which is the most this season and ties the record in real Survivor, while Taylor has won none. In total I've only been vulnerable 5 times this entire season due to my challenge skills. I also did find an idol. Therefore I think physically I am better than Taylor this season. I also have had 0 votes against me this entire season despite being labelled a threat since the merge started, and I'm the only person this season to do that. I was in the driver's seat for much of this game, and I helped make most of the important decisions this season. I was only in the minority once (the Marc vote) and I recovered the majority after that and rode it out to the end. I think this speaks of my strong strategic game; I made hard moves like breaking my Final 2 deal with Liutauras, in order to benefit me strategically. In the end, though, I did what was best for my game. Meanwhile, I feel like Taylor has had less strategic pull throughout this game and often he was targeted for the fact that he didn't strategize or socialize as much as others. And I know my social game hasn't been phenomenal with all of you. People like Darius, Reza, and Cristian; we were in opposite alliances, and I did not want to become good friends with you guys if I was planning to vote you out. Others of you like Miguel and Liutauras I mistreated in the heat of the moment, when I was too wrapped up in this game. However, I was still able to make plenty of allies and put myself in a position at the end where I would probably make FTC no matter what, even in a Final 2 season and I think that shows my strong skills strategically and socially. I hope you guys can see past my mistakes and see the good game I have played. I know it's not super amazing but I think I played a better game than Taylor and I hope that I can win tonight. I hope you can accept my apologies and that there's not hurt feelings here because I never did anything maliciously. I'm excited to hear your questions and I hope that I can answer them well and convince you to vote for me tonight. Fire away I'm ready even if you guys are angry xD Much love, Su <3 EDIT: Liu suggested I talk more about the moves I had made, I was gonna let you guys ask me about them and I will elaborate on them later, but here are some of the moves I made listed: * Pre-merge I didnt make any big moves but I did find myself making lots of bonds that helped me later in the game. It was also here that I partnered with Miguel, and we lowkey ran lots of the early merge * I got info from Liu that Darius, Cristian, Reza, and Andrei all were friends and working together and together we united everyone else against them so the rest of us would have a shot against their unbreakable alliance. * Even after people flipped to take out Marc and I lost Blake one of my closest allies due to his surgery, I reunited the alliance to keep me safe and to continue taking out Darius/Cristian/Reza since we weren't allied. I considered working with you three at this point but in the end I didn't trust you as much as others since we hadn't talked as much so I went back with my side * Everything went as planned until Final 6, me and Miguel had a close alliance the whole time and we had been distancing ourselves so we wouldnt be threats * As we were distancing, I became close to Liu, and he was targeting me at this time but I got close enough to him to convince him not to target me * Miguel and I distanced too much, and when we realized we were making other strong bonds and I found out he had an idol I felt like our trust was starting to fall apart. It was also due to paranoia and other factors. So I flipped and made a new alliance with Liu and Taylor that I wanted to go to F3 with. Even though I treated Miguel poorly during my flip which I will explain to him I still think it was a good strategic move to side with Liu and Taylor cuz it got me here * This alliance stuck together for the last couple votes and I was in a position to go to FTC no matter who won Immunity since both had promised to take me That's just a highlight of my strategic game, ask away about any other parts you want to know about!